


(podfic of) Geriatric Road Trip, 2015

by Crazybutsound



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Racism, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was the eldest of four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Geriatric Road Trip, 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Geriatric Road Trip, 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718999) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Recorded for [Podcath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath), for ITPE 2014. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks to [snakeling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling) for helping me find the right story, thanks to [what_alchemy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy) for giving permission to podfic, and thank you [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) for hosting. <3
> 
> Last but not least, thanks to the amazing #ITPE mods for outstanding matching, organising and coding! In the words of [greedy_dancer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer), you guys are legends. <3

**Length:** 39m  & 41s  
**Size & Format:** MP3 (36 MB) // M4B (75 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Geriatric%20Road%20Trip,%202015/Geriatric%20Road%20Trip,%202015.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Geriatric%20Road%20Trip,%202015/Geriatric%20Road%20Trip,%202015.m4b)

Or listen to it here, right now!  



End file.
